


How Does It Feel Now To Watch It Burn?

by SomerTrevAckles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman Derek, Cheating, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomerTrevAckles/pseuds/SomerTrevAckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingerprints and stories are alike. They are unique, they may share similar details but have different traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does It Feel Now To Watch It Burn?

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from deadmau5’s Raise Your Weapon.
> 
> Not beata'd

Fingerprints and stories are alike. They are unique, they may share similar details but have different traits.

There are books and tales that have these things happen. That the partner has an emotional breakdown.

There are the few stories that tell about the others. Others that become numb, the ones that reluctantly accept it.

These others are survivors, while the ones that breakdown are victims.

There are also the few victims that become survivors and vise versa.

It seems that they get their suspicion or that they found evidence.

I myself have seen all the signs and have taken precautions. Gotten the papers ready to sign which are in the bedside table which he would have seen to get a condom.

I have found a house by chance around a year ago. Just a small two story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms with a dining room a living room an entertainment room also an outdoor patio with beach front property. It’s a good thing that Derek took me on a getaway vacation in the Hampton's for our anniversary.

Wardrobe, vehicles, and looks can be changed. Though with a combination mixed right I could pretend to be someone else. Which has led me to Zac.

Two years ago I accompanied Derek to a work meeting in Chicago. I filled my time with trips in the city and sampling the various food trucks.

On a particular stroll, (I was lucky enough not to have tripped and scraped my hands) looking through boutiques that when I saw him. Prominent cheekbones, strong jaw, blond hair, and a blue eye that struck my very soul.

He was looking over onesies for his newborn son at the time. I must have been standing in the same spot for a while for him to look towards me. When he did my knees gave out making me head butt the window and fall to the ground. The rest is for another time.

It’s safe to say that my last name will change to Lee sometime after the papers are signed. Also that Lincoln, (Zac’s son) will legally be my son also. I would have my happily every after.

First I have to deal with the pain in my chest at the sight of my husband in bed with another person besides me.

Straightening myself up, putting my glasses on, and clearing my throat.

“When you’ve signed this, make sure that it’s delivered to my lawyer in New York.”

Walking over to the bedside table, grabbing the stack of papers and placing them next to Derek. Keeping my head down and avoiding any kind of contact with him.  
Seeing muscled thighs at the edge of the bed. Hearing shuffling of clothing towards the bathroom door.

“Stiles…I”

Seeing his hand reaching out for my forearm, mine ends up raised out of his reach.

“Der, don’t”

“I can explain.”

Feeling the anger coming to the surface. My vision blurred and I end up at the door connecting to the hallway.

“There is nothing that will explain what you've been doing since college.”

“Y-you knew?”

The overwhelming anger that came over me, has me hearing a bang and shattering of fragile objects. Seeing Derek ducking with arms raised over his head protecting himself.

“I’m not oblivious Der. I knew from the day it started.”

Continuous bangs and shattering is all that can be heard.

“Stiles I’m sorry. Give me another chance. I’ll-”

“NO! You ran out of chances two years ago.”

Everything stopped, the silence became deafening. Seeing my husband holding my wrist. Feeling his embrace enclosing me.

“I-I can give you what you want. I…I’ll give you a… baby if it’ll mean that you stay with me. Just don’t leave me.”

Hearing his voice break, seeing his tears. Clutching his arms around me to keep me in place. It hurts but it has to be done.

“You've been living on borrowed time Der.”

Lowering down to kneeling position. He cups my face in palms tears streaming down his face, fear filled eyes.

“You can’t give me what I want Der, if I already have it.”

His eyes fill with hope at the spoken words, looking down to my stomach.

“How far along are you?”

“Five weeks.”  
He looks up from my stomach. His eyes fill with understanding. He knows that he was at a ‘business meeting’ in New York. When he was actually attending to his mistress in Madrid.

“I’m just tired of it Derek. Tired of all the claims that you’re the father of some woman’s child. Tired of all the woman wanting money or they’ll blackmail you. Do you know how much funds all that fucking around is costing your company? The recent one was for fifty million. She kept raising the price every time we tried to lower it. We gave it to her because she had proof that her son is yours. If this keeps happening you won’t have any money to support your mistresses in Europe.”

“Stiles I don’t care about all of it. The company, the mistresses, and the money. I’d give it up for you stay.”

Positioning myself to lean against bed. He lays in my lap facing up so he can press his ear against my abdomen.

“I know you would, you said the same thing two and a half months before I went with you to Chicago.”

“Let me prove it. Stay and let me prove it.”

Stroking his hair brings a comfort that I haven’t felt in a long time.

“It’s too late Der. Your two years too late. I still love you, but I’m not in love with you anymore.”

“Are you happy with him?”

Looking down to him, looking dejected. Despite seeing my husband hurt I smile.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

“You used to smile at me like that.”

Thinking back to the time when he was just my boyfriend. I couldn't help but agree.

“You’re right. We both know when and why I’ve stopped.”

“What made you decide to end it?”

Letting out a breath of air, closing my eyes trying to keep tears from forming.

“You knew I always wanted to back-pack across Italy. Just us, no money to get us from one city to the next. I arranged to clear your schedule for at least three weeks, four if we didn't make it. Instead I find out that you where going to be there for a month already. So I figured I would surprise you, to find that you where with someone already. I figured that she was just some tourist that got lost and you where taking her back to her hotel. Thinking that I went ahead to your room to get ready to surprise you. I hid behind one of the doors that connected the bedroom to the living area. So I you two sucking each others face. Then heading over to the couch leaving a trail of clothing. I had to hear her going down on you and you her before moving to the bedroom.”

Living through the memory stopped the stroking and made me want to not have any contact with Derek. Getting to my feet, Derek sits up and looks up to me. The look that he gives me. It makes me want to comfort him.

“Since then I've bought myself a house. You don’t have to worry about me taking anything or asking for alimony. You can have everything else, sell them or keep them. Though the Chateau in France might help keep the company afloat for about two months. Enough time for it to bounce back if you keep it in your pants.”

“You can keep that. You always loved that place.”

“Figured you would say that so I had it liquefied. The transfer should be in within the month.”

“Why- when I can, I’ll get it back for you.”

“No. That is first place I got a call claiming by a woman claiming you fathered her newborn daughter. She thought I was your assistant. Apparently when you spent the night with her you told her that’s what I was. Then she talked about all these details about when you were with her.

When we got back to the states I met with her. She really did have your eyes. Well that’s when I started dealing with settlements for your whores. So I want nothing to do with that place.”

Turning to the walk-in closet for my pre-packed suitcase and the ticket for Chicago hidden in the pea coat jacket I bought Derek for his birthday. He hardly wears it since he came back from Madrid with a leather jacket.

Walking back to the bedroom, Derek was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. Back turned to me I can see the tips of the trisklen tattoo along with red lines from his top shoulder disappearing underneath his tank. He was removing the sheets from the king bed. Heading towards the door, I was stopped by his hand on my shoulder.

“Stiles you know that I will always love you, right? If you ever need anything let me know.”

“I know. If anything where to happen to me and Zac. You would become our kids legal guardian. Seeing that everyone else has their arms full. So don’t be surprised if you get a call from Jersey or Chicago one day.”

That said we nod at each other and I make my way out of the house. I would swear before I closed the door to my Mercedes CLK 63, I heard a howl. Must have been the wolf that roams around in Beacon Hills. Thought aside I start the car and pull out the driveway making my way to Oakland for my plane to Chicago.

Throughout the drive Stiles would think he imagined a black wolf running beside his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness to cheating stories particularly when it’s done by Derek. I written this because its rare that Stiles doesn't become a victim to Derek’s deeds. I wanted a story where Stiles knew and took steps and when Derek is caught red-handed. Stiles plan is put in motion. I would have liked to written more about how they meet and how this story will end, but my attention span will allow no such thing. So this will be a one-shot.


End file.
